


Garnet

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Referenced Alan Deaton/Talia Hale, Referenced Melissa McCall/Rafael McCall, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael McCall comes swaggering in to Alan's shop, uniform and arrogance wrapped around him like a shield, maybe thinking he's going to catch Alan unaware, but the vet simply looks Rafael up and down slowly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

Alan sighs as he re-reads the short message left on Noshiko's website, that she's so kindly forwarded to him. He shakes his head and glances over at a delicate chain liberally sprinkled with garnets, hanging on a nail behind the counter. “Perhaps is it time,” he tells it softly, reaching out to run his thumbs over the gems, lips quirking upward as he recalls dancing dark eyes and a wry smile.

With one last, sad smile, Alan returns to stocking his shelves, only to be interrupted an hour later by the sound of the bell over the front door. He lifts his head to see who's come in, and one eyebrow slowly arches.

Rafael McCall comes swaggering in to Alan's shop, uniform and arrogance wrapped around him like a shield, maybe thinking he's going to catch Alan unaware, but the vet simply looks Rafael up and down slowly. He knows who the man is, but simply nods once, tells Rafael to sit down, and then heads into the back.

Rafael arches a brow, snorts, paces a moment, leans across the counter to see if he can see Deaton, paces again, then finally, _finally_ , sits on one of the chairs.

In the back, Alan has been waiting, watching through his security feed. As soon as he sees Rafael sit, he immediately comes out from the back, and hands an envelope to the taller man.

“Your instructions,” he says simply, “Goodbye.” He then turns on his heel and goes right back where he came from.

Rafael blinks, huffs, looks at the envelope, looks up to where Alan has disappeared, frowns, paces some more, then sets his jaw and tosses the envelope onto the counter and storms to the door. He gets one hand on the handle and pauses, takes a deep breath and stares into his reflection in the glass a moment. Rafael turns slowly and just looks at the envelope for a long, long time. Finally, he stomps over, snatches it up, and shoves it unceremoniously into an interior pocket. Rafael pushes viciously through the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

Alan murmurs aloud to Talia, “It seems the choice has been made.”

-

Rafael looks at the paper in his hands, and then back to the stack of items he's purchased, then he sits down heavily. He knows he needs this, feels that need buzzing under his skin, but he has his _pride_ okay. He's not just any old submissive, he doesn't get on his knees for just anyone, he's _special_.

 _Maybe not_ , a traitorous voice in his mind says, _maybe if you were special, Melissa would have kept you._

He looks at the supplies, the shoves them off the bed and reaches for the ever-present bottle of whiskey. Rafael holds it, thumb running across the glass, just looking at it for a long time. The he carefully, deliberately, sets it down and reaches instead for a duffel bag.

-

Alan finds himself half-surprised when he arrives at the hotel and finds his instructions have been obeyed. The room has been rented under Rafael's name and the key has been left for him. When Alan gets to the room, he finds that Rafael has done exactly what he was told to do. However, Alan notices, as he takes his time about getting comfortable, that Rafael is very tense, and though he's on his knees, every line of his body is stiff, proud. Somehow, he manages to look 100% arrogant.

Deaton considers, then pulls out his phone and shoots a quick message to his old friend John. “Let everyone know that I won't be joining them tonight.” He sets it aside, ringer off. Alan doesn't want to answer any more questions.

“You did very well,” he says after a long silence, and Rafael's shoulders flex, as if he's holding a flinch, as if he was expecting something awful to happen. Alan continues, sweet, honeyed words of praise falling from his lips as he walks over to the prone man, reaching out and letting his fingers trail across shoulder, along back, tracing the curve of a hip.

“Kneel up,” Alan says at last . And even as Rafael obeys, the vet can see the tensions deepen, the arrogant cast to the federal agent's features he prepares to be uncaring about being rejected.

But Alan is already enamored, sucked in by those dark eyes that can't entirely hide the neediness – and yes, the pride – in Rafael. He's reminded of his Talia, and for the first time in a long while, the memory is a fond warmth instead of just a dull ache.

Alan settles onto the bed up near the headboard, leaning back after propping some pillows up behind him. He beckons Rafael closer with a crook of his finger.

The emotions that cross Rafael's face are entrancing, from defiant to eager, then to a crafty seduction that aims to put him in control. _Oh yes_ , Alan thinks, _this one will test the boundaries constantly_.

Rafael crawls towards him, all feline grace, but this is not Alan's first rodeo. He simply ignores Rafael's attempts to control the situation, and waits expressionlessly.

As soon as he's close, Alan turns Rafael and tucks him into the part between his legs, pressing the other man's back against his chest. Rafael offers no resistant to being molded the way Alan wants him.

“Hands at your sides,” Alan murmurs, lifting a hand and stroking through Rafael's short locks, soothingly. He silently pets the taller man until he can feel minute traces of relaxation. Then Alan ups the ante, starts touching Rafael more deliberately, gets to know his new sub's body – because even if Rafael doesn't know it yet, Alan's already imagining how gorgeous he's look in Alan's garnet collar.

His hands continues stroking gently as Alan breaks his silence. “You've been through a fair number of Doms.”

Rafael lifts his chin and his eyes flash – Alan can see his face in the mirror opposite – and he's almost sneering as he answers the unspoken question.

“Guess no one could tame me,” he shrugs, then mutters under his breath. “Or not worth the effort.” That last is said with a short, harsh laugh – as if it's a joke – but Alan can hear the well of bitterness beneath it.

“Oh,” Alan purrs, deep voice next to Rafael's ear, “you're worth the effort. But you are going to have to put in the effort, too.” Rafael turns his head to look sat the other mans. “I'm not a Dom for hire, Rafael, “ he says firmly. “I don't do halfway.”

Rafael's forehead creases in thought, taking that in, and Alan isn't giving him an ultimatum, doesn't want him thinking so hard. So he takes advantage of the position, and crushes his mouth down onto Rafael's, staking his claim, demanding that the man open up to him. His hands slides down, slips inside the dark red, satin panties that he'd instructed Rafael to acquire, and curls around the other man's dick, which he's pleased to find responds promptly to his advances.

When Alan finally lets Rafael come up for air, he's dazed and leaning into Alan, hips making abortive little movements.

“What do you like, Rafael?” he queries softly, before he presses soft open-mouthed kisses at the crook of the other man's neck. “Do you like these pretty panties?” Rafael's cock twitches and Alan grins. He continues stroking in the same even rhythm as he speaks to the man in his grasp, notes Rafael's reactions and memorizes them for the future. The most impressive one is when Alan takes a gamble and asks Rafael if he wants to be his little slut. The dick in his hand jerks and dribbles precome across his fingers, and Rafael even emits a tiny moan. Rafael McCall has a humiliation kink a mile wide.

Alan lifts Rafael's chin so he has to see himself in that mirror, and the filth just pours from his lips as he strokes Rafael harder now, brings him right to the edge and then lets go, withdraws his hand and slides it up across Rafael's downy stomach and the man in his lap squirms and non-verbally protests.

“Time enough for that,” Alan says calmly as he slides out from under Rafael and pads lightly over to the toys that had been purchased.

“We've got all night,” he promises as he pulls free a riding crop. “Get back on your knees.”

 


End file.
